I Just Wanna say Sorry!
by Iam3123
Summary: Awalnya hanya ingin meminta maaf, namun tiba-tiba rencana tidak berjalan sesuai keinginan. Warning, Yunjae/Yaoi Annyeong
1. Chapter 1

**Yunjae**

**TwoShoot**

**WARNING**

**Fic abal-abal, ngetik super kilat, banyak typo. Sorry if so weird**

**Silahkan di nikmati**

**NO BASH dan FLAME yoo**

.

.

.

"Yunnie-ah" dengan suara gemetar bibir cherry itu bersuara. Sontak saja orang yang di panggil tadi langsung menoleh dengan wajah syok. Doe eyes itu sudah berkaca-kaca, siap untuk meneteskan cairan bening yang akan tumpah kapan saja.

"B-boo." Yunho tercengang, bagaimana kejadian ini bisa terjadi begitu saja. Jaejoongnya pasti tidak akan memaafkanya. "Hiks..Hiks..Yunnie jahat, Hikss.. Joongie benci Yunnie." Sambil terisak Jaejoong berlari meninggalkan kamar Yunho. Hatinya sangat sakit ketika tahu ternyata yang selama ini mengambil barang-barang pemberian dari teman-temannya adalah yunho. Huft. Mulai dari sepatu gajah, kotak bekal. Tempat minum. Dan tas berbentuk gajah itu ternyata selama ini hilang di ambil Yunho

Yunho hanya tidak ingin BooJae miliknya menerima pemberian dari orang lain selain dirinya. Alhasil, dia selalu mengambil-mencuri-barang-barang yang baru saja di terima Jaejoong dari teman ataupun fansnya. Maklum saja wajah bening bagaikan malaikat berhati baik itu punya banyak fans. Salahkan kelakuan polosnya dan tingkah lucunya yang membuat semua orang terasa nyaman sama dia.

Yunho mengacak surai brunettenya kasar. "Haiissh, Eothokke." Gusarnya. Tiba-tiba dia mendapat ide cermelang untuk meminta maaf pada Jaejoong. Dengan segera diambil kunci mobil benznya dan meluncur ke arah rumah jaejoong

.

.

.

"Pokoknya Joongie benci sama Yunnie, Yunnie jahat." Pout Jaejoong, "Masa semua barang-barang Joongie Yunnie ambil." Dengan muka kesal Jaejoong membelakangi Yunho yang sedang berdiri di depan kasurnya. Kalau sudah seperti ini sedikit susah untuk membujuk Jaejoong. Berbagai cara sudah di lakukanya. Dari memakai kostum konyol. Menjanjikan mentraktir es krim sepuasnya. Pergi naik bianglala di lotte world. Bahkan sampai membelikan kelinci putih yang sekarang sudah di tentengnya.

Namun bukan Yunho namanya jika tidak bisa menaklukan Jaejoong. Dengan smrik jahat dia perlahan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, jika itu mau Joongie. Yunnie mau putus saja, Yunnie capek melihat tingkah genit Joongie kepada semua orang. Termasuk Siwon dan Hyun Joong. Yunnie mau cari namja/yeoja yang lebih mudah diatur saja." Ucap Yunho santai yang masih dengan smrik andalanya.

Jaejoong yang masih kesal sama Yunho langsung saja membalas dengan nada tidak kalah menantang "Iya Kita putus saja, Joongie juga gak mau pacaran sama beruang endut. Possesif. Suka tebar pesona sama AhraShit." Mata Yunho menyalang dengan menahan amarah dengan gemertak giginya "Baiklah jika itu mau mu, kita putus sekarang. Good Bye Jaejoong-shi."

Brak

Sambil membanting kandang kelinci Dengan kasar Yunho menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong dan menyisahkan sosok itu meringkuk dalam tangis. Jaejoong langsung menghampiri kelinci kecil pemberian Yunho untuk terakhir kalinya tadi, "Bunny. Annyeong Bunny. Cantiknya dirimu. Sayang kau terlupakan." Ucap Jaejoong miris

.

.

.

TBC

Banyak review update kilat. Hohoho

Salam Yoo


	2. Chapter 2

**Yunjae**

**TwoShoot**

**WARNING**

**Fic abal-abal, ngetik super kilat, banyak typo. Sorry if so weird**

**Silahkan di nikmati**

**NO BASH dan FLAME yoo**

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

At Itachi High School

"Hey apakah kalian ingin mendengar gosip?" Ucap seorang wanita berambut ombre-hitam orange- tersebut sambil masuk ke kelasnya. Sontak semua penghuni kelas menjawab Ya!. Dengan senyuman dia memberitahu gosip. "Si Tampan Jung Yunho dan si Mannequin Joongie, ternyata sudah PUTUS!" Ucap wanita tersebut-Irene.

"APA!" Semua orang dikelas sangat terkejut kecuali seseorang. Yang sedang duduk di bangku paling belakang dengan mata yang sembab, dan wajah cantiknya yang muram. Irene langsung saja menyungingkan senyum angkuhnya, sambil melirik remeh ke arah Jaejoong-sosok tadi- dia berkata. "Kalau tidak percaya tanyakan saja pada dia. Cih." Irene berlalu pergi meninggalkan kelas Jaejoong.

Semua mata memandangi Jaejoong, tak terkecuali Shim Changmin yang sedang mengunyah makanannya. Jaejoong hanya membalas tatapan mereka dengan sendu. Ada tatapan kasihan, tatapan menghina dan tatapan-tatapan lainnya yang di lihat oleh Doe eyesnya. "Apakah itu benar Jae?" Ucap Dong Wook. Teman 1 kelasnya. "Iya Jae apakah benar yang di beritahukan Irene tadi?" Sambung Joong Ki

Dengan 1 kali anggukan lemah dan tak bertenaga. Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Semua orang syok, ada juga beberapa yang ber yes-yes ria karena Jung Yunho sudah berstatus single. Dan Jaejoong juga. Namun tiba-tiba bunyi gaduh terdengar dari luar kelas.

"GO ARA, KAU YANG JADI YEOJACHINGUKU SEKARANG." Ucap seseorang dengan lantang dari luar kelas Jaejoong. Go Ara- teman sekelas Jaejoong yang Menor- kaget bukan main saat namanya di panggil oleh seseorang di luar kelas. Semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas dan ternyata Yunholah si peneriak itu.

Jaejoong yang ikut keluarpun tersentak melihat apa yang dilihatnya. Yunho sedang Membawa kertas karton yang sudah bertuliskan "Go Ahra, will you be my Yeojachingu." Yunho tidak sengaja melirik Jaejoong yang sedang menatapnya sendu. Dia hanya mengindikan bahunya dan mencoba masuk ke kelas Ahra.

Ahra yang sedang bercermin atau bisa di bilang berdandang langsung menghentikan kegiatanya dan menatap kagum pada Yunho, dia langsung memperbaiki bedaknya dan goresan lipstick di bibirnya yang merah. Dengan anggukan semangat dia menganggukan kepalanya menjawab Yunho. Dan langsung memeluk Yunho Hangat. Yunho hanya cuek sambil melirik-lirik Jaejoong yang masih terkejut.

Jaejoong yang melihat Hal itu langsung saja berlari menjauh dari kelas, menuju ketaman belakang sekolah. Menyendiri di bangku taman, menangis sendirian. Untuk menyalurkan sakit hatinya. Bagaimana bisa Yunho melupakannya yang sudah lama menjadi pacarnya bahkan dari Junior High School? Secepat itukah dia melupakannya? Jaejoong Tersenyum Miring mengingat itu. Ternyata dia mudah sekali di permainkan oleh Yunho.

Masih dengan Air mata yang mengucur deras dari 2 Doe Eyes bengkaknya Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam isak tangis. Sampai sebuah lengan cokelat hendak seperti menyentuhnya.

PLAK

Jaejoong kaget, ternyata bukan lengan itu bukan untuk menyentuhnya. Tapi menamparnya, walaupun tidak sakit tapi dia tau lengan siapa itu. dengan tubuh gemetar Jaejoong melihat takut-takut kearah pemilik lengan itu.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Smirk,

"Get Away From here, Now!. I don't want to see you Around here" Ucap Yunho lantang sampai-sampai Ahra yang sedang bergelayut manja di sebelahnya meringkuk ketakutan. Jaejoong hanya pasrah saja, dengaan gontai dia berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan taman belakang menuju toilet, sebelum benar-benar pergi Jaejoong sempat melirik kearah Yunho. Mata Jaejoong membesar seketika,

Ternyata Yunho dan Ahra sedang berciuman, "Hiksss...Hikss." dengan kasar dia mengusap air matanya dan berlari menuju toilet.

.

.

.

Dengan cepat Yunho memutuskan ciumannya dengan Ahra. "Go away Bitch!." Ucap yunho kasar sambil mendorong ahra dan mengusap bibirnya kasar. Ahra hanya mendengus dan pergi dari hadapan Yunho. Yunho hanya diam dan meratapi kesalahanya. Seharusnya dia tidak sampai seperti ini. Awalnya dia hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada Jaejoong. Tapi rencana berubah menjadi bencana.

Dia sempat melihat Jaejoong berlari sambil menangis karena dia sengaja mencium ahra di depannya.

Dengan kasar dia mengusap wajahnya dan kembali ke kelas

.

.

.

TBC atau END?

Itu terserah anda.

Need Prolog? Then You must review first.

Maaf Tri pake nama Irene yoo. XD

Nama High school Itachi? Hehehe Tri lagi demen sama dia, so masukin dikit gak papakan? *di amaterasu*

Okeyy cuap-cuapnya

Review

**Guest **« Udah Lanjut nii :)

**wieyunjae** « udah lanjut nih, di Chap 1 udah di jelasin kok ada apa sama inosen umma dan pervert appa, Cheongnamyo :)

**5351** « Udah Lanjut Ini :)

**Ruixi1** « iya udah lanjuut Ini, heee. :)

**MyBabyWonKyu** « "Ahrashit" memang Lucu :v

**Reanelisabeth** « udah lanjut ini. Hee :)

**Mami Fate Kamikaze** « balikan gak ya? Tunggu aj next chap. Hee :)

**ShinJiWoo920202** « udah lanjutt ni. Hee :?) **DahsyatNyaff** « Udah next ni, hee :)

**kim anna**

**shinotsuke** « udah next ni. Heee :)

**Kim Eun Seob **« Udah lanjutt, Hee :)

Thanks ya Reviewnya. Hee.

Jangan Lupa baca Four Season, Four Reason.

See You next time


End file.
